Devoid
by Z0Bear
Summary: Sesshomaru encounters a strange human girl and something is very off about her... Who is this odd girl, and where did she come from? Sessh X OC
1. Chapter 1

There was darkness. A young girl was laying motionless. Her faint heart beat was drown by the silence. Emptiness was surrounded by walls of black. The darkness enveloped everything. Suddenly a painfully bright light flashed fiercely, engulfing the young girl.

As the light slowly faded away, a small sound started to appear. It sounded like static. The noise quickly started to grow louder. Cold water stared to trickle down the girl's face and into her ear's. She opened her eyes, at first seeing nothing but gray. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the scenery, as water tried to pool into her eyes. Thunder crashed in her ears, awakening her completely into reality.

Rain was pouring down, flooding around were she lay. She sat up and the rain water quickly showered the mud off her back. Squinting, she looked around. She couldn't recognize were she was. She was surrounded by tall trees and shrub and was sitting in grass and mud. She struggled to gain composure. She couldn't remember why she was there or were she came from. Her memory was a blank slate. She looked down at her self. Her pale skin was completely bare, and extremely cold.

Wobbly, she tried to stand up, almost falling back to the cold ground. When she got to her feet, she tried viciously to keep her ground. As she was looking around, she heard an odd noise. As it became clearer though the harsh sounds of heavy rain, she began to recognize it. It was foot steps. She turned around to see five ragged looking men walking towards her.

"Look boss, a woman!" a man with and eye patch spoke out. He was staring her down, head to feet, with a sickening amount of lust in his eye.

" She's already naked for us too!" said a different man. He had quite a few missing teeth and was licking his bottom lip with his tongue, as if she were a fine slice of chocolate cake. Another deferent man sat down on a fallen log that looked as if it had been rotting away for months. He had a hard face and had the eyes of a cold killer. Black stubble traced the outline of his chin, and his eyebrows were big and scruffy.

"Bring me the woman." the man said in a frightening deep voice. the four other men smiled maliciously as they started to walk closer to the girl. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she could only think of one thing to do. Swiftly, she turned in the opposite direction and sprinted away as fast as her legs could take her. The men stood there staring as she ran, a bit shocked by her sudden bolt away from them. "Idiots! don't let that whore get away!" the man yelled, enraged by his men's idiocy.

The girl kept running. she quickly glanced behind to see if they were following. She couldn't see them. She was far enough away that they wouldn't be able to spot her through the heavy rain and fog. Still, she kept running. Her legs were growing tired and sore, as she was stopped by the wall of a cliff. Panicked, she was at a dead end. she regained her composure after a few seconds, and began to look around. Quickly she spotted an opening to a cave a short distance away. She charged towards it, a bit slower than she had been running before. Her legs were on fire, and yet they were almost numb from the cold water pouring from the sky. Her breath was sharp and painful, and her heart felt as if it was stuck in her throat.

She slowed to a walk as she entered the small cave, and then froze in her tracks. To her surprise, the was a small fire heating up the cave. She stared at the fire for a few seconds, dumbfounded, until she realized it wasn't the only thing already in the cave. She looked slightly to the left, to see a strangle looking man, sitting solely by the fire. He looked different from the men from earlier. He looked well groomed with expensive looking clothing. His hair was long and gleamed from the fire. It was a rather strange hair color, a brilliant shade of silver. It matched his pale white skin beautifully. On his face were odd looking markings, one being a purple crescent moon on his fore head and the others were two red stripes on each cheek. His eyes were a dashing shade of amber and held no emotion as he stared back at her face.

The girl snapped back into reality. She looked away, remembering her bare flesh as she tried to cover her self with her arms. Looking back towards him with embarrassment, she noticed he wasn't giving any attention to her body at all and was just staring at her face, as if he didn't care in the least bit.

She tried to gather words to say in her mind. She felt like she hadn't' spoken to another person in years. "um.." She stared, a bit shyly. It was pleasantly warm in the cave, and she didn't want to leave. She wouldn't even know where to go. She tried speaking again. "um.. uh.. is it all right if I share this cave with you?" she asked, scared that the answer may not be what she hoped. However, the answer never came. He just kept staring at her face, no change at all in his expression. 'Why is he so quiet?' she wondered to herself.

As she began to take another step deeper into the cave, something wrapped around her neck, stopping her in her tracks. She looked down, it was a hand, full of little black hairs. it pulled her back out into the rain and tossed her face first onto the muddy ground. She lifted up her head as the mud ran off her face, looked toward what had grabbed her. It was the man with the eye patch from earlier, and the other men had her surrounded. Suddenly, four of the men grabbed her and held her down on her back, each holding onto a limp. She squirmed as much as she could, but it was completely infective.

"You wont get away this time, whore." she looked towards the voice. The big man from earlier, whom appeared to be the boss, walked up in front of her. He stared to take of his pants, and she instantly knew what he was planing.

"Stop!" she screamed as tears started pouring down from her eyes. Her heart started beating so hard she thought she would vomit. Her body started to tremble as he began to crawl over top of her. She was panicking, and she couldn't do anything. She clenched her eyes shut, as she prepared for her innocence to be stolen, but nothing happened. Something wet splashed onto her body. She slowly peaked her eyes open, only to be shocked at the sight. All of the five men were laying lifeless on the ground, each completely decapitated. Their blood that covered her body was being washed away by the rain. She noticed movement coming from the cave opening she lay next to. Standing there was the silver haired man. He turned and started to walk back into the cave.

The girl, still shocked from the event, didn't know what to do, so she quickly got up and ran into the cave. The man was standing, facing the fire. The girl collapsed to her knees, behind the mans legs. she was still pouring out tears, trembling as she grabbed at the earth beneath her. She looked up, noticing he was taking off his armor. She looked away, nervous and unsure of his actions, she scooted back a little. She couldn't handle it again. She stared getting dizzy from a combination of panic and coldness. She looked up towards him again, he was standing in front of her, with his white silk shirt in his hand. he tossed it at her, along with a long piece of yellow and blue cloth to use as a belt.

She stared at the clothing for a minute, as he walked back and sat down in his spot from earlier. It was white with red on the bottom of the sleeves and the right shoulder. The girl quickly got up and pulled the shirt over her body. It was huge on her. She could barely get her arms through the sleeves enough for her to be able use her hands to tie the cloth around her stomach. She looked towards him, guilt pouring over her for thinking such things of him. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him and the fire.

She stared at him for a for a few seconds, while he stared blankly into the fire. She decided to speak up again. "..Did you save me?" she stared at him gratefully as she waited to a reply, but it didn't come. She was a bit confused as of why he wasn't saying anything to her. "um.. Thank you. If it weren't for you -"

"It wasn't for you, they were creating to much ruckus" he interrupted, surprising her quite a bit. He didn't so much as glance at her, his face still not changing.

'So he was the one that killed them' she concluded to herself. "So I guess you don't mind if we share this cave then.." she trailed off. She was still going over the whole event in her mind.

"Do what you want" he said coldly and blankly. They both sat in silence by the fire for what seemed like a long time. The girl was propped up against the wall slowly starting to pass out. The man finally glanced over at, examining her. He wasn't really sure him self why exactly he saved her. He could have killed her along with the other disgusting vermin, but instead she was sleeping next him, wearing his shirt, burning her human stench into its fine material.

He kept staring at her. She was finally dry from all the rain water she was once drenched in. She seemed about 15 years old. She looked rather unusual, like she was from a foreign land, far away. Her hair was and odd, pale, golden yellow. It was smooth and curled inward as it swept down her back. Her bangs parted somewhat in the middle and curled slightly inwards towards the center. Her skin was creamy with a very delicate pale color. Her eyes were soft and round, and were a deep emerald. She was very unusual indeed.

Her eyes jolted open as the sound of a small girl's voice entered the cave. "Hurry up Jakken-sama!" The girl said happily. She stopped running, confusedly as she spotted the girl.

"Rin, you stupid girl.." trailed another voice. It was coming from a strange looking green creature, whom must have been the one called Jakken. He had ran into the back of Rin, from her sudden stop. Jakken walked from behind Rin and also stopped in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the scene was to much for Jakken. It was his lord with a half naked mortal girl sitting next to him. Tears squirted from Jakken's eyes. 'Why? Sesshomaru-sama? Why? And with a pathetic mortal girl!' Jakken yelled in his head, freaking out more than necessary.

"Jakken-sama, that woman is wearing Sesshomaru-sama's shirt" Rin pointed out, confusedly.

Jakken started stomping his foot on the ground as he scolded Rin. "Stupid girl, how dare you think Sesshomaru-sama would do such inappropriate acts with a mortal!" he was still tearing up as he yelled.

"What do you mean, Jakken-sama?' Rin asked confusedly, to innocent to see the same thing as Jakken.

Jakken fell to his knees in an attempt of apology. "Please forgive me my lord! I'll take Rin out for a wile longer, immediately!" Suddenly a rock came flying from Sesshomaru's direction and hit Jakken right on the head. "ugg!..." Jakken cried out in pain.

"Don't be ridiculous" Sesshomaru said coldly, with his expression still not changing.

"Who are you?" Rin asked the girl, curiously. All eyes focused on her.

"I'm.. umm.." who was she? She herself didn't even know. She could only remember the past few hours. "I'm.." she tried again. Something deep in her brain started to squirm into her memory. Was it her name? It seemed so odd and foreign to her, yet, familiar. She didn't know what else it could be. "...my name is Aono" The words felt odd as they escaped her lips.

"That's a nice name, Aono-chan" Rin replied. She sat down next to the fire, trying to warm up. Jakken grumpily sat down as well. She continued asking more questions. "Were are you from? Why are you here? Do you like fish? Why are you wearing Sesshomaru-sama's shirt?"

The last question struck Jakken's nerves. "Stop asking so many questions Rin. Your being noisy." Aono was thankful for the interruption. She had no way of answering any of those questions.

"Aren't you curious Jakken-sama?' Rin asked, cocking her head a little to the side.

"No! Hopefully she wont be hanging around us long enough for it to matter." Jakken grumbled. His statement hurt. Aono knew it was true, but, she just felt so lonely. She was lost. Lost in her own mind. She had no place to go. She didn't know who she was, and she didn't know if any one knew. She felt so helpless and alone. Tears started to form in her eyes and one slid down her face and onto Sesshomaru's silky shirt. Rin and Jakken noticed her tears and got quiet. Aono looked away, trying to hide the sadness on her face. She glanced back over to were they had been sitting, but Rin had gotten up and sat right next to her.

"Here." Rin smiled holding out her hand. "I picked these a little while ago." Aono looked into the girl's small hand. In it were small red berries.

"Thank you" Aono said, picking a few of the berries out of the child's hand. She placed one of the berries in her mouth. It was sweet, and the juiciness of the berry wrapped around her tongue. It was delicious. Aono hadn't realized how hungry she was. Her stomach lightly grumbled as she finished off the berries. It wasn't enough to fill her up, but it would have to do. Once she was done, a sudden wave of sleepiness swept over her. She laid down, and stared at the fire. She watched it eat away at pieces of wood with an occasional pop. Pieces of the flame would sometimes flicker out of the fire and disintegrate one it hit the ground. Aono watched the fire until she fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" an unfamiliar voice echoed. The young girl, Aono, opened her eyes to view the questioning person, but the was nothing. Everything was dark. She turned around, scanning her surroundings for a hint of light, but the darkness swallowed everything. She looked down at her self, but nothing was there. "who are you?" the voice asked again.

"I... I don't know..." Aono replied, but she couldn't hear her voice. She was scared and didn't know what was going on.

"What are you?" the voice asked, some what angrily.

"I don't know!" Aono tried to reply again, but her voice was still muted by the silence.

"Who are you?" the voice asked once again, with anger building up.

"I Don't Know!" Aono screamed her reply. a concoction of anger, confusion, and sorrow brewed inside her.

"You do not belong here" the voice raged. Suddenly, a terrible sharp pain flooded Aono's body. She looked down. Her body had reappeared, and was covered in blood. Her hair was soaked in the blood and was dripping down her face. "Disappear." the voice hissed viciously.

The pain grew worse and worse as Aono began screaming. The darkness that surrounded her began to blend into a swirl of bright color. It was so bright it burned her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could. Her pain kept worsening.

"Stop!" Aono mumbled. Suddenly the pain vanished. She slowly opened her eyes. The bright colors started fading into a more earthy palate. Flames started to appear before her eyes. She was back in the cave. She sat up and looked around. Rin and Jakken were fast asleep across the fire, and the rain had subdued. She then turned her attention to Sesshomaru, who was staring at her with the tiniest hint of curiosity. 'What happened..?' she thought to herself. 'Was it just a dream?' It all seemed too real. She was still shaking in fear.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the fire, no longer interested in what ever stirred up the girl. 'It was probably a dream.' he thought. Before she had woken up, he had heard her quietly talking in her sleep. 'perhaps she was dreaming of yesterdays events.' He noticed that she was still staring at him. Slowly she scooted closer to him in attempt to comfort her ruffled emotions. Her stench grew stronger as she stopped within arm length of him. He should have killed her the second she started moving closer, but he didn't. He never should have saved her. She seemed to have started finding comfort in him. The last thing he needed was another human following him around, so why did he save her? Something was.. different about her, something was off, and it sparked his curiosity.

Aono sat there, next to Sesshomaru, staring at the ground. Being closer to him made her feel a bit more relaxed. "...I'm scared.." She mumbled, hoping for Sesshomaru to respond, but like before, he didn't. Why was he so quiet? 'I don't get him at all..' she thought. "...Sesshomaru-sama, I'm really thankful for earlier..." She was about to continue, but something appeared in the corner of her eye. At the opening of the cave, stood an man. It was too dark to make out his appearance.

"Who are you?" he spoke in a frighteningly familiar voice. It was the same voice from her dream.

"Wha.. what?" she said with pure fear in her voice. Sesshomaru glanced over at her with curiosity.

"Why are you here?" the man asked again.

"I don't know!" Aono yelled, holding her head, tightly. She started shaking fiercely.

"You don't belong here." the man's voice grew in anger. He raised his hand, as it became surrounded in a bright colorful light. Aono felt a presence behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. A black void, a bit larger than her body, had appeared behind her. Aono screamed as she cowered onto her knees, and then rose to her feet. She ran out the opening of the cave, trying to avoid the reach of the man. He stepped aside letting her pass. She continued running into the woods, and the man turned and followed.

Sesshomaru sat still as he watched the girl run off. "What's going on?" Rin's voice caught his attention. "Why did Aono-chan run off? We have to find her." Rin looked concerned. She got up and started running in the direction Aono left.

"What a bother." mumbled Sesshomaru as he stood and hurried after the two girls. Jakken was still fast asleep by the fire, unaware of the situation.

Aono kept running as fast as she could, too scared to look behind. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to stop her tears so she could see. As she opened her eyes, she hit something hard, and fell to the ground. She looked up, to her horror, the man stood before her. He reached down, grabbing her by the neck, and lifted her back to her feet. He began to choke her even harder. "Aono-chan!" Rin's young voice echoed as she stopped a few yards behind her, with Sesshomaru at her side.

Aono struggled to breath, clawing at the man's grip, a small amount of his blood slightly dripping under her nails. "Disappear" the man whispered in a haunting voice. A bright light surrounded his free hand, taking the shape of a dagger. He forced it into Aono's stomach as she screamed out in pain. He twisted it, then pulled it out. dropping her, she fell to her feet in pain. The man turned around and walked away. Aono touched her stomach, her blood coating her hand. She fell onto her side, shaking in agony.

"Aono-chan! what's wrong?" Rin asked, running to her side, kneeling down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Rin.." Aono mumbled. "That man.. he.."

"What man? What's going on?" Rin asked in confusion. Aono's eyes widened. She looked down at her stomach. The gash, along with the blood on her hand were both gone. She sat up, shocked.

"What...? What's going on? ...that man?" Aono felt as if she were going insane. A spell of dizziness poured down her head. Her eyes fell shut and everything went black. Aono's unconscious body fell into Rin's small arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Aono woke, back in side the cave. Rin instantly noticed and rushed to her side. "Aono-chan, what happened?" She looked really confused and worried.

"I... I don't know." The memories of the event started swarming back into her mind. She quickly looked down to her stomach, to see if the gash was there. It was still gone. "wha..." she trailed off. 'what happened to me?'

"Aono-chan, me and Jakken-sama will get you something to eat." Rin said as she got up.

"what? No way. That pathetic human can fetch her own food!" Jakken yelled.

"But Aono-chan needs to rest! It will just take a minute." Rin ran out of the cave into the morning sun. Jakken didn't so much as budge.

"Jakken." Sesshomaru's voice startled Jakken onto his feet. "Assist her"

"Yes my lord! Please forgive me." Jakken ran after Rin as quickly as he could. Aono and Sesshomaru sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Aono looked towards him, only for him not to return even a glance. "Did you see that man last night?"

"No." He replied simply. Had she imagined the whole thing? There was no way. It felt way too real. Aono began to scoot closer to Sesshomaru, but she stopped in her tracks when he shot her an annoyed look. She felt lonely, but she did have no reason for that to be okay. Not to mention, he seemed to not like her very much.

"That man..." she started back on the subject again. "he tried to kill me..." Sesshomaru was still looking at her, but with curiosity, instead of annoyance. Aono Grabbed her stomach were she had been stabbed. It was all so confusing. She needed to get some air, so she stood up and walked to the opening of the cave, Sesshomaru's eyes still examining her. Her eyes became blurry as she stepped into the sunlight, for what seemed like the first time. Her blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight and her pale skin glimmered. Her eyes soon cleared to reveal the beautiful layout of the forest. It was as if it were the first time she saw a forest. She looked around at the breath taking view. She looked over to a rustling bush. Out came a small gray bunny. "Wow! Look Sesshomaru-sama!" she said excitedly, pointing the small creature.

Sesshomaru, who was still watching her, said nothing. Why was she so interested in such a weak creature? Aono slowly got closer to the little bunny, reaching out her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said sweetly as she began to pet the small bunny.

'what a strange girl.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'she could easily catch it and eat it' He watched her stand up as the bunny hopped away. 'strange woman' her actions were weird, yet they.. interested him.

Aono ran back to Sesshomaru. "did you see him? wasn't he cute?" she asked with big, sparkling, green eyes.

'cute, huh?' he thought as he stared into her eyes. 'her eyes are the color of the forest' he noticed him mind wondering. Why did he think about that?

"Will you come look around with me?" she asked, hopeful? Sesshomaru didn't respond. A bit disappointed, she got up and started to walk outside again. With out thinking, Sesshomaru got up and followed her. When she noticed, she looked back and gave him a warm smile. Sesshomaru didn't respond. Aono walked up to a tree, watching a small blue and brown bird whistling. "wow, that's amazing!" she said looking back towards Sesshomaru, before returning her gaze to the bird.

'why is she so amazed?' the girl's strange behavior continued to interest and confuse him. "where are you from?" he finally asked. She looked so different from the other human women. The smile disappeared from her face, and was replaced with a look of sorrow.

"...I don't know.." she replied, staring down at her feet. "I don't remember... I cant remember anything..." a tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She forced a smile, as she looked back towards him, her pain still obvious on her face. "I woke up with no memory, right before I met you."

'she cant remember anything?' Sesshomaru looked away. 'something is wrong with her.'

"Sesshomaru-sama!" came Rin's voice, as she came running from the trees. "look at these flowers I picked!" she said happily as she held them up to Sesshomaru. He glanced at her, then towards the clumsy imp who was juggling an arm full of food. Jakken looked rather annoyed at the child, as he dropped the food onto the ground. Rin walked over to the food and picked up a small orange. "Here." she said handing it to Aono. She watched as Rin picked up another one and started to peel it. Slowly, she began to copy the young girl. After the orange, they continued to eat other fruit and mushrooms, until they were both very full.

Sesshomaru began walking into the woods, and Aono Rin and Jakken fallowed. After a short while, they met up with a two headed dragon. "how have you been, Ah-Un?" Rin asked running up to the large creature. It made a low rumbling noise as it rubbed its two noses against her.

Aono was a bit set back. "what is that?" she asked, examining the dragon.

"don't worry, Ah-Un wont hurt you." Rin raid looking back at the girl. Slowly Aono came closer and slowly reached her hand to pet him. Ah-Un responded by rubbing one of his heads against her hand. Aono smiled.

They continued on her way, with Jakken holding Ah-Un's reins. Sesshomaru kept his attention on Aono, with out actually looking at her. She was inexperienced at traveling, and often tripped over roots and twigs. It was rather silly. "Aono, why don't you ride on top of Ah-Un?" Rin asked. Aono looked at the dragon, and say he was wearing a saddle. She walked over and tried to climb on top of Ah-Un, rather unsuccessfully. She slipped and started falling, but someone grabbed her arm. She looked up to see Sesshomaru pulling her to her feel.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She said in almost a whisper. That was the first time they actually had contact. He pulled hr up onto the dragon, then continued walking. Aono was still surprised, but happy. She stared at him for a few minutes. 'is he finally warming up to me?'

'Why is she still staring at me.' Sesshomaru wondered. He glanced back at her, and after after a few seconds, she looked away. 'strange girl.'

Aono took in her beautiful surroundings as the hours pasted. They eventually got to the end of the forest, and ahead of them was a village. "Jakken, buy Aono suiting attire." Sesshomaru stated, then sat down by a tree.

"y-yes my lord." Jakken seemed rather disappointed. 'this probably means she'll be with us longer..' Jakken began to walk towards the village. Aono walked towards Sesshomaru and was about to sit down.

"you go with him" he said before she could sit. Aono looked a little nervous.

"but.." she began, but he simply turned his head away from her. She ran to catch up with Jakken, who started to grumble when he saw her. They soon reached the village. Aono noticed many eyes observing her, making her uneasy. She could hear them whispering to each other.

"Look at that strange hair"

"Is she a youkai?"

'What is a youkai?' she wondered. The villagers would move away when ever she passed them. They eventually reached a small stand with many kimonos.

"pick one" Jakken mumbled. The merchant back away a little as Aono sorted threw them. They were all so beautiful. She stopped when one caught her eye. It was a very pale pink and sash was a deep green. It was beautiful.

"This one!" she said with excitement. Jakken tossed a bag of yen at her and she caught it. She turned to the merchant with a warm smile on her face ash she handed him the yen. He, some what reluctantly, accepted the money. Aono and Jakken found a small shed for her to change in. She had a bit of trouble figuring out how to put it on, but she managed. As she came out, for just a slight second, Jakken was stunned. He quickly shook it away. The pink matched her perfectly, and the green brought out her eyes. "what do you think Jakken-sama?" she smiled.

"eh" Jakken shrugged his shoulders. He was a bit in denial.

Sesshomaru sat waiting for Aono and Jakken to return. He was watching Rin be her usual cute self, pick flowers and tossing them into the air. He could smell the girl and imp approaching. He looked over in their direction. Once his eyes traveled to Aono, he was a bit surprised by her beauty.

She walked up and handed his his shirt and sash. He got up and re-clothed himself. "Sesshomaru-sama,what is a youkai?" Aono asked, looking up to him curiously. He was silent. She seriously didn't know what a youkai was? "Am I a youkai?"

"what? Stupid girl of course your not a youkai! Your just a pathetic human!" Jakken yelled.

"but what is a youkai?" she turned to Jakken.

"It is a powerful creature, who could kill you in an instant" Jakken stated. "Sesshomaru-sama, Ah-Un, and I are all youkai. You and Rin are nothing but human."

Aono looked from Jakken, to Ah-Un. She could see a resemblance, they both looked different than humans, but when she looked to Sesshomaru, she couldn't see it. "Sesshomaru looks human." she said bluntly.

"silly girl. Are you blind?" Jakken was getting frustrated.

"enough, Jakken. Lets go" Sesshomaru interrupted, as he began walking once again.

"My apologies, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jakken grabbed Ah-Un's reins, as Aono managed to climb on top by herself this time.

As they traveled, she stared at Sesshomaru once again. He did look different from the humans at the village, but not quite enough to really call him a youkai. He was paler, and he did have those odd markings. His ears were pointed too. She looked down at his hand. She hadn't noticed before, he had sharp looking claws. She looked down to her own hands. Her nails were smooth and short. 'I wonder what he needs claws for.'

After a while of traveling, it got dark so they stopped and set up camp. "Aono, follow me." she got up and followed like he instructed. After a few minutes, they came to a hot spring. "bathe here." he started walking back to the camp. Aono was scared being alone, but she would do as he said.

She got undressed. She walked over and laid her new kimono on a bolder. She heard a rustle, and her heart stopped. She turned towards the noise. "Sesshomaru-sama?" suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth, and pulled her to the ground. She tried to scream, but it was no use. She felt a knife press against her neck. Tears started rolling from her eyes.

"Scream and ill slit your neck." the man whispered. He moved his hand from her mouth and she stayed silent. His free hand started following the curves of her body. It felt horrible to her, and she started crying even more. It got hard for her to stay silent as her crying incensed. He pressed the knife harder to her neck. His hand started to slither between her thighs. Suddenly, her crying stopped, and her mind when completely blank.

Sesshomaru had been sitting at the camp, but he started to heavily smell Aono's tears. He got up and dashed to the hot spring. He was taken back by the sight he entered upon. Aono was laying under the man, but she raised her hand and grabbed his arm. Before the man could react, her hand glowed with a bright colorful light, and instantly burned his arm right off. He stood up and started screaming, grabbing what was left of his arm. she got up as well, and instantly stabbed her glowing hand into his chest. She pulled up and ripped him right in half. She turned towards Sesshomaru. Her eyes were glowing a dark blood red. Suddenly the glowing faded and she fell to the ground.

A few seconds later, she woke up, back to normal. She looked up to Sesshomaru, with tears building in her eyes. She got up and ran to him. She dropped to her knees in front of him, and grabbed onto his leg. "what happened? did you save me again?" she looked up to his face.

Was she not aware of what just happened? 'she probably wouldn't handle knowing she killed another person, perhaps I wont tell her.' he remained silent. He studied her intensely. She was definitely human, so how did she do that? So many things were confusing about her.

"Sesshomaru-sama.. will you wait here while I bathe?" she asked. She was obviously very frightened. He couldn't refuse.

"very well." she had a small smile, but the tears were still falling. She slowly got up and walked over to the hot spring. She looked back at Sesshomaru. He walked over to a bolder and sat down on it, facing away from her. She climbed into the water, slightly relaxing.

"Sesshomaru-sama.." Aono said quietly. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." he didn't reply. She returned her focus to her bath. It was warm and soothing. She soon finished up and got dressed. She returned her view to Sesshomaru. Her eyes were filled with pain but she managed to give him a warm smile. He stared her back with a blank face. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama.. for letting me stay with you. " She didn't expect a reply, and he didn't give one. They both silently walked back to the camp together.

_**If you like my story so far, please leave a review so I can know some one is actually enjoying it. 3**_


End file.
